


Feeling you

by soundsaboutright



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Imagery, Impressions, M/M, Poetry, energies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundsaboutright/pseuds/soundsaboutright
Summary: Where Magnus is a lightning storm, Alec is an earthquake.Just a short midnight-thought drabble of mine.





	Feeling you

Where Magnus is a lightning storm, Alec is an earthquake.

To Magnus’ wild electric blue, Alec paints a deep dark red, like right and righteous, soil and womb.

A cello, rich and low and all around, against the sound of wind through woods, crackling static: elemental, soaring.

The very ground moving beneath Magnus’ weight is Alec. 

And Magnus fills the sky with sound, a whisper and a roar in Alec’s ears, lifting his chest up, up and light like dancing.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, my brain wanted to play a game of associations last night instead of sleeping.


End file.
